


Fast Break

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: After becoming team captain of the L.A. Devils, Zero takes on the responsibilities of the position rather than just the prestige of it. At the same time, he comes to grips with what if means to be in a relationship with Jude now that both of their roles have changed.





	Fast Break

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: Jude/Zero, Team Captain/mentor!Zero (Zero taking on the responsibilities of being team captain, rather than just the prestige of it). 
> 
> https://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/108303.html?thread=40463#cmt40463

Being Team Captain of the L.A. Devils is a big deal. 

Zero knew that before he wanted it and he knows that now. Even as he's watching one of the rookies recover from a particularly gross hazing moment that involved more shaving cream than he's seen in his life, he knows how much of a responsibility it is. He's in charge of motivating them, pushing them to work with each other. 

Yet, all he wants to do is grab the kid by the shoulders and ask him how he could be so stupid. 

It's safe to say that his people skills aren't anything to brag about. He's generous with the criticism and easy on the motivation. That's how it was for him. Nobody coddled him or sugar coated the truth. 

They gave it to him straight. 

It's not until the first loss that he realises that there's more to being captain than criticising people or even the glitzy admiration that comes with it. Terrence was a _win at all costs and don't even look at me when we lose_ kind of guy. Derek spent most of his short tenure winding Zero up and telling everyone how great he was. Both examples are two ways that Zero definitely doesn't want to follow. 

“So what kind of captain do _you_ want to be,” Jude asks him when Zero swings by his office to complain. The fact that Jude's got business to do on _game night_ isn't surprising anymore. It's almost like he enjoys that more than the game itself. 

“I don't know,” Zero mumbles before he drops down into the seat across from Jude's desk. “One that actually does shit. All Derek did was change his bio on Instagram and take _pictures._ I don't want to be captain in name only.” 

“Okay, well the team lost tonight,” Jude points out, like Zero's magically forgotten in the past five minutes. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Yell at them?” Zero says. Jude raises his eyebrows as if to say _really_? Obviously, Zero knows that there's more to it than that. He's just not sure that he's the right person to _motivate_ a team. 

“You might have wanted captain for the wrong reasons, but I think that you've got what it takes to be the best captain the Devils has ever had.” 

The look in Jude's eyes tells Zero that he truly believes what he's saying, Zero's just not sure if _he_ believes it. He's never needed to motivate anyone, never cared about another person long enough to even want to try. 

“You're just saying that because it'll make you look good.” 

Jude laughs, but it's humourless and Zero can hear the underlying annoyance. 

Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. 

“Look, I'll help you later tonight,” Jude says impatiently, his eyes now back on his laptop screen. “Unless you're going to the Playground?” 

Zero shakes his head. “Nope. Although, Johnson has an unofficial after party at his house.” 

Jude raises his head and cocks it to one side. 

“... That I definitely _won't_ be attending.” 

“Good,” Jude says. He goes back to his screen again and Zero takes that as his cue to leave. 

~ 

Practise doesn't always make perfect. 

“Okay, so, I'm the reason why we've just lost a point,” Jude says. “What do you say to me?” 

Zero frowns down at his blank notebook and looks back up. “Lose the tie?” 

They're at _home,_ it should be the first thing Jude does. 

Jude narrows his eyes. “Are you taking this seriously?” 

“Yes,” Zero mumbles, feeling like a naughty school kid who's stuck in detention. 

“What do you say to me?” 

Zero huffs, but he leans forward and rests his elbows on the kitchen counter. “I'd say that you could have done better, but that all we can do is work on the next game?” 

Jude face twists into a grimaces that's followed by a subtle head shake. “The key to good feedback is _delivery_. If you lead with a negative, you lose them. Start with a positive and that shows that you're not just attacking them, but you're being _constructive._ ” 

Zero eyes his pen warily but he doesn't pick it up. “That's bullshit. We're professionals. We should be able to handle some harsh words every now and then.” 

“You should,” Jude agrees, “but you also need to make sure that you stick together. Outside criticism is expected. It's normal. You're the leader. It's beyond _you played awfully last night._ It needs to be _I saw what you were going for, but you need to work on X, Y, Z.”_

It's good advice; much better than anything Pete had to say when Zero casually asked him what his expectations were. Pete was too busy enjoying the perks of being coach and coasting off his championship win and Chase Vincent being the bigger fuck up. 

“Okay, I can do that,” he says slowly. “So, like, I could say, Jude you're really good at being EVP, but you need to work on your unnecessary aversion to office sex.” 

Jude scoffs instantly, but there's a smile on his face when he says, “I think we're done here.” 

~ 

Monday comes along with a team meeting that Zero is supposed to head up. Pete's nowhere to be seen, so he grabs a basketball and tells everyone to gather around. 

Terrence tended to focus on individual mistakes and Derek, well, the less said about him the better. Zero decides to go with his own approach like he practised with Jude. 

“We lost on Saturday, but that doesn't mean we didn't play a good game. It means that the other team beat us at our game. And we can sit around and feel sorry for ourselves or we can look to the next game.” 

He pauses and tries to get a good read on the team, but most of them look nonplussed with the exception of a few of the senior players who seem sceptical. Zero doesn't blame them; this isn't the _Men In Black_ , he can't wipe their memories and hope they forget about his past behaviour. 

“I know that I haven't always been a team player, but it's different now. The only thing I'm interested in is the _team_ winning another championship, and for us to do that, we need to have each other’s backs. So, what do you say?” 

Johnson steps forward and shrugs. “I say Devils Nation, rise up.” 

There's a chorus of echoes and Zero smiles to himself. 

Perhaps this won't be so bad after all. 

After he calls out a few practise drills, he calls over Brandon Matthews, a rookie player who's gotten a few starts because their regular point guard is injured, and pulls him to the side. 

“I know that I was slow in getting the ball to you,” the kid says before Zero can say a word, “It won't happen again.” 

“It's Brandon, right?” Zero asks, remembering how Jude advised him to engage with the players that needed a confidence boost. The kid nods and Zero adds, “Look, you made a couple of errors but it's not a big deal. I can help you out. Run a few more drills after practise or whatever.” 

“Really?” Brandon sounds surprised. 

“Yeah…” Zero says, drawing out the word to prevent himself from saying _what the fuck do you mean by really_? 

Keeping a cool head was also part of Jude's advice, so he stands there on the court and counts to ten silently. 

“You know, I played for OSU for a couple of years. Heard a lot of stories about you.” 

Brandon leans in closely, his tone going from casual to pointed before Zero can blink. 

Zero raises an eyebrow. His time in Ohio was a mixture of pretending to be a good Christian and not doing much to conceal his more outlandish behaviour in certain settings. There's probably a book worth of stories about him. 

“They're probably true,” he says with a shrug. “You got a problem with that?” 

Allowing the team to question his authority wasn't one of Jude's suggestions, but it's the norm when it comes to team sports. However, Zero's never going to be a pushover, especially not where this rookie is concerned. 

Brandon shrugs and takes a step back. “Everyone knows that you wanted Captain badly just because of what it comes with. The _prestige._ The girls. Or, uh, the guys.” 

Zero's not an idiot; it's not like he was coy about his desire to be captain and the reasons why. All anyone had to do was listen to all of the shit he said during his second season. Every interview and thinly veiled tweet. His intentions were clear. 

That still doesn't give Brandon the right to disrespect him. 

“Maybe at first, but right now all I care about is making sure we play as a _team_ ,” Zero tells him. “You can tell the guys that.” 

He walks away. 

~ 

Jude isn't surprised when Zero relays the conversation with Brandon. 

“What about some kind of team bonding event?” Jude suggests when Zero points out that the team are still unsure about him being captain. 

“Would the board be happy to let us roam around in Vegas?” 

“No, but--” 

“But nothing. I had a freaking _rookie_ tell me that I was only captain because of the fame or attention or whatever.” 

“He's not exactly wrong.” 

Zero narrows his eyes. “You're supposed to be on _my_ side.” 

Jude nudges his arm gently. “I am, but I know you. You're not the world's most patient guy. You might grow tired of trying to take on your captain responsibilities. Maybe someone else will motivate the team for you while you rake in endorsement after endorsement.” 

“I know what you're doing,” Zero mumbles. 

Fucking reverse psychology. 

Jude grins. “Is it working?” 

Zero releases a wordless grunt but they both know that the answer is _yes._

_~_

The next game is hard-fought, a win in the dying seconds of the game. Zero pumps up his fists and makes a point of congratulating each player personally. 

By the time he approaches Pete, he feels compelled to comment on the bemuses expression on the coach's face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Pete shakes his head. “For a second there, it was like watching a _true_ captain and not the opportunist who did everything he could to worm his way into the captaincy.” 

“Is it hard to believe that I've changed,” Zeo says over the roar of the crowd. “I care about the team.” 

“People don't change, Zero, they just morph into a different version of themselves,” Pete says. “Let's hope that this _persona_ is the real deal. 

He walks away just as Jude comes up beside Zero. Jude pulls him into a hug and thumps his back “Don't listen to him.” 

Zero pulls away and glares at Pete's retreating figure. “You heard that?’. 

Jude nods. “Pete makes you look like a choirboy. The dude is a mess. If we weren't mired in scandal, we'd have replaced him by now. 

“Hmm.” 

He's pretty sure that Jude is just trying to make him feel better. They both know that Pete is going nowhere. 

Jude pulls him towards the side and says, “We might have a problem with Matthews.” 

Zero raised an eyebrow because the kid just played one hell of a game. “What did he do?” 

Jude clears his throat. “When we signed him he was this wholesome kid with a mom that raised him by herself and a fiancee that was his childhood sweetheart. Two nights ago he was pictured with two chicks and let's just say that it wasn't PG.” 

Zero can't hide his grin. “ _And_?” 

The dark look Jude gives him wipes the smile off his face. “ _And_ we don't need the bad press. We're trying to sell a lot of jerseys and he's not earned the respect yet to be caught doing things like that _and_ still have fans wearing his name on their back.” 

“So what do you want me to do?” Zero asks, folding his arms petulantly. “Babysit him?” 

“In a word, yes,” Jude says. “You've seen his stats, right? On paper, he's a future star. We need to see that it stays that way.” 

Zero rolls his eyes because this isn't what he signed up for, nor is he interested in doing Jude's dirty work for him. 

Still, they're a team and that means doing things he wouldn't _choose_ to do. 

“I'm only doing this because you're asking me to,” he says. 

“Yeah, well, I love you too.” 

~ 

Zero calls a team meeting after the game, and the players gather around in the locker room. 

“Good game, guys. If we keep going like that, playoffs will be in the bag.” 

He calls out a few players who played exceptionally well before he lets them go, although, he calls Brandon back. 

“I heard that you're getting married...” Zero starts slowly. “Congratulations.” 

He watches closely as Brandon's eye twitches and his shoulders slump. 

“Is this about those pictures?” he asks. “Man, is this what it's going to be like. Every move being scrutinized?” 

“You ain't seen nothing yet, kid,” Zero says with a breathy laugh. “Welcome to the big leagues. Look, I don't care what or _who_ you do but you've gotta be discreet.” 

Brandon smiles suddenly. “Those girls are my cousin's friends and that's all, but in the grand scheme of things, no one needs to know that.” 

Zero can see the mischievous glint in his eye but it's obvious that Brandon isn't trying to raise his profile by himself. There's always a puppet master pulling the strings. 

“Just be careful,” he says, because he knows that sometimes there's no telling people what to do. Sometimes, people have stand back and watch everything unfold. 

~ 

Predictably, Jude is unhappy with that approach. 

“We can't afford another scandal,” Jude says for the umpteenth time. “Jelena is busting my balls and I don't need to deal with some stupid rookie on top of that.” 

Zero shrugs. “Then don't. You deal with... whatever it is that you deal with and stop getting me to do your dirty work.” 

Talking to Brandon about the _game_ is one thing, but rapping about his personal life? Zero's not interested in that. 

“Oh, now I'm getting you to do what you're supposed to do as Captain?” Jude retorts. “That's rich coming from the guy that only wanted the job because he needs to have everyone's undivided attention at _all_ times.” 

“Tell me how you really feel, Jude,” Zero retorts, flicking at a discarded pen on Jude's desk. “I thought you of all people knew better.” 

Jude takes his time to response, eyes downward until he says, “I didn't mean that. I'm just _stressed_ and taking it out on you because Jelena kind of scares me.” 

Zero laughs at that. “Now _that_ I believe.” 

He doesn't acknowledge the apology because anger often reveals the truth. If there's one thing that he's sure of it’s that. 

Instead, he tries to reassure Jude. “Brandon's a good kid. There won't be a scandal.” 

Jude runs a hand over his face and says, “Gideon…” 

Zero's got to get to practise so he ignores the obvious lead in to a _serious_ conversation, makes his excuses and leaves. 

~ 

Jelena catches up with Zero at the Playground a few days later when she slides into his booth unannounced. 

“I heard you signed a new endorsement deal yesterday worth five million,” she says in that passive tone of hers. “Being captain must be working out well for you.” 

“The guys seem to think so, yeah,” Zero tells her, his hand gripping tightly around his beer bottle. 

“The guys can't stand you,” she says, with a half smile. “Terrence and I might be on the outs but I still talk to the other wives and girlfriends. They tend to have all the good gossip.” 

“They don't need to like me,” Zero says, because if he wanted to enter a popularity contest, he'd do _Dancing With The Stars._ This is about ball plain and simple. 

Jelena aims a mock grimace in his direction. “If you say so, _captain._ Nice job with Brandon by the way. That kid is awfully media savvy for a rookie. I guess he has a good mentor.” 

With that she slides out of the booth, leaving Zero feeling like he can't do anything right. 

~ 

“Can I ask you a question?” Zero asks Jude at the house later that night. It's still _his_ house, what with the construction delays on the other house. Although, it feels like Jude lives in his office more than anywhere else. 

“Is it basketball related?” Jude replies. He seems tired, but Zero raises an eyebrow. It's not like they talk about anything other than basketball, what with him being a pretty big deal and Jude being his boss. 

“Forget that I asked,” Jude mumbles. “What is it?” 

“How bad would it be if I relinquished the captaincy?” 

Jude face pales. “Are you serious?” 

Zero knows what he's thinking; after everything they've been through, quitting would make it seem worthless. Especially given the public humiliation he suffered at the hands of Jelena. However, the way he sees it, that's always going to hang over him like a dark cloud. Plus, he's heard this story before. The captain of any ship always has to watch out for one thing - _mutiny._

“It's for the good of the team,” he says when Jude jabs his side to snap him out of his thoughts. “This isn't going to work if they don't trust me. If people can't shut up about every past indiscretion and give me a chance.” 

Jude looks at him for a long time. “Maybe you should ask them. The team that is. I can't think of who these other people are and why they matter.” 

It's not the answer he was expecting. Truth be told, he wants Jude to tell him to get his act together and man up, but he knows that it has to come from _him._

_“Maybe,”_ he utters, feeling stupid for even bringing the topic up. 

Jude seems to take that as a cue to change the subject. “We should do something. Like go see a movie, or whatever. Something that _isn't_ basketball.” 

“Why?” Zero asks suspiciously. 

Jude rolls his eyes, “...because it'll take your mind off things? And you know, maybe we need to focus on something other than work all the time. Like _us_ and what we're doing and...all of that.” 

For two guys who do a lot of talking, there's always an elephant in the room. 

“Oh, maybe we can braid each others hair too,” Zero replies sarcastically. It's a defense mechanism. It's not like he knows any more about relationships than he does about being captain. 

“It was a just a suggestion,” Jude says quietly. 

“We can go and see a movie or whatever,” Zero says in lieu of apologising. He thinks that Jude gets what he's _really_ saying when he turns to flash him a small smile. 

~ 

Dinner and a movie. 

There's something about the textbook date that riles Zero up. He feels like he's pretending to be someone he's not. Jude's been talking about something but he has no idea what. His meal is mostly untouched and he only ordered a club soda. Truth be told, he's still thinking about the team and whether or not he said the right thing at the last session. 

“Are you going to _finally_ tell me why being captain is bothering you so much?” Jude asks, cutting into Zero's thoughts abruptly, “or do I have to give you my theory?” 

Zero takes a sip of his drink to buy himself some time, but the knowing look on Jude's face doesn't fade. 

“You already know the story.” 

He doesn't want to get into it now. 

“You know what I know?” Jude says. “I think that you went into this for all of the wrong reasons. You wanted to prove that you could make it to the top to show other people, when really it should be about _you_. You're having a hard time because it's always been about the superficial side of things, how it _looks_ to be captain. And I think part of you is afraid that you might do a good job because in your mind, you're always going to be against the ropes, fighting for something.” 

“Let me guess, that something doesn't exist?” Zero mutters when Jude stops there. 

Jude shrugs. “Obviously not. It's either that or you're having an existential crisis.” 

Zero snorts. “I think I sailed past that point the second I kissed you for the first time.” 

“You mean the second time, right?” Jude replies with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “The limo still counts.” 

Zero narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “Only in your dreams, Jude.” 

Jude's laughter is faint but brief and Zero knows that he's gearing up to change the subject. 

“The house is coming along nicely,” he informs Zero slowly. “We should probably look into arranging everything. I have some stuff in storage and you've got the house. We need to figure out what's going where.” 

Jude's tried to bring this up before but short of handing him they key to his heart, Zero has no idea what the fuck they're doing. He's never lived with anyone before, at least not since college. Rooming with sweaty ball players definitely doesn't count. Even _this_ right here with Jude still feels _temporary._

“I have no idea how to do any of this domestic stuff, you know that right?” he points out. 

Jude takes a sip of his wine and chuckles. “If I didn't know, your egregiously designed house would have been a huge giveaway.” 

Zero's man enough to admit that he threw a bunch of cash at his people and told them to make it look good. 

He doesn't want that for _their_ house; he wants it to be a _home._

~ 

Zero's running back towards the other team's defense when Brandon goes down with an ugly grimace. The ref blows his whistle just as the roar of the crowd falls to a low murmur. Zero jogs over to where Brandon's huddled on the floor, his eyes tracking the way he's cradling his leg protectively. 

There's a flurry of activity and Zero tries to console Brandon with words that he won't be able to recall later. 

Pete's there, yelling stupid questions at the medic who's trying to examine Brandon's leg quickly. In the end they stretcher him off to rapturous applause. Brandon's arm lies over his eyes but he raises his other hand up in acknowledgement. Zero's been there before. There's nothing worse than knowing you can't impact a game anymore _and_ not knowing how long you'll be out. Given the kid's bright start, it's a shame that he's injured. 

He seeks Brandon out after the game, with Jude following him, apparently on Jelena's instructions. His legs is wrapped up in bandages and there are crutches propped up beside him. He look subdued and anguished and Zero swallows; he has no idea what to say. 

“Hey, man, you good?” Zero greets him, not wanting to overwhelm him. 

Brandom’s expression takes on a whole new level of glum. “The doctor says I'm going to be out for at least a month.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Jude says. Brandon frowns at him but doesn't respond. 

Zero turns to Jude. “Do you mind if I talk to Brandon in private?” 

Jude nods and leaves quietly. 

“I don't get you two,” Brandon says before Zero can go into his hastily prepared pep talk. “Not the guy thing - whatever floats your boat - but I don't know. He seems too... _normal._ ” 

“So, you won't believe me when I say that we bonded over how fucked up we are?” 

Brandon shakes his head. “You both seem like you've had good lives to me.” 

It's the word _seem_ that makes Zero stop and think. 

“You think I had some nice apple pie life but I didn't,” he admits. “I... didn't know my father. My mother didn't care. My foster parents spent most of their time telling me that I was a piece of shit. I didn't have anyone in my corner when I started playing. Sure, I had coaches, but I never let anyone get too close. Figured that I'd never get hurt that way.” 

“Until Jude,” Brandon says dryly. Zero imagines that he's barely refraining from rolling his eyes. 

“Until Jelena, actually, but not in the way you think,” he says. “I used to think that my _reputation_ was the most important part of me. How people saw me. How I seemed from the outside. But all of that is bullshit.” 

“What are you saying?” 

Zero pats Brandon's arm. “I'm saying that nothing is ever as it seems. Including your injury. I've seen a lot of guys come and go. They get injured and it becomes a life sentence. Injury after injury because they rush back or they're _too_ careful. Just take it easy. Follow the doctor's advice and the team will be here when you're ready.” 

Brandon looks at him for a long time before he finally says, “Thanks, Cap.” 

His phone rings before Zero can say anymore and he nods a quick goodbye and goes to meet Jude who's hovering outside of the locker room. 

“I seem _too_ normal?” Jude says almost immediately. “Am I really that boring?” 

Zero shrugs. “May I remind you of your strict no sex in the office rule?” 

Jude rolls his eyes. “It wouldn't even be sanitary, Zero.” 

“Out of all of your excuses that's got to be the _worst._ ” 

~ 

Brandon starts texting him three days into his injury layoff and Zero invites him over for dinner. 

“What are we going to feed him, stale milk?” Jude asks in a tone that implies that he thinks Zero is an idiot. He's been pacing up and down since Zero told him because he's always got to have everything in perfect order. 

“I'll have my chef stop by.” 

Jude stops and cocks his head to one side. “You don't have a chef.” 

Zero throws his hands up. ”I know! I earn a lot of money, it's a crying shame that I _don't_ have one.” 

“I heard you signed a five million dollar endorsement deal,” Jude says, with about as much subtlety as a sledgehammer. 

“It's not like it's a big secret,” Zero replies, even though he hasn't told Jude about it yet. 

“No, but usually, you're singing about money from the rooftops,” Jude points out. “I was expecting to see a new car, a new watch. Something.” 

“I've been preoccupied lately, what with being captain and all,” Zero says. “Haven’t really thought about it.” 

Jude finally joins him on the couch and snorts as he says, “You haven't thought about five million dollars but having sex in my office was on your mind?” 

“There's just something about your _desk_ that turns me on.” 

“My desk,” Jude deadpans, with a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face. 

Zero grins. 

~ 

“So, Jude, your Dad used to be the owner of the team, right?” Brandon asks when they settle in the den for post dinner drinks. It's been a little awkward, especially because Brandon's fiancée wasn't able to make it. It's clear that Jude is uncomfortable but Zero doesn't know how else to smooth things over. Brandon asking about Oscar definitely _isn't_ a good idea. 

“Yeah, he was, before he went to prison,” Jude answers slowly. 

Brandon raises his eyebrows. “He got out, though. I remember reading about it. I was just wondering why he isn't still the owner.” 

Jude’s response is tense but measured. “Getting arrested for murder tends to close a lot of doors, regardless of whether or not you're guilty.” 

Brandon nods emphatically. “Kind of like OJ.” 

Zero frowns because _weird_ and also, _nope._ That's not even remotely the same. 

He quickly changes the subject. 

“Maybe we should talk about something else, like say... you and your fiancée. How did you meet her?” 

Brandon shrugs. “High school.” 

Zero can tell that any marriage won't last longer than three months but he wisely keeps that to himself. 

“Why couldn't she come?” Jude asks in a voice that's all business and not the friendly he was supposed to be aiming for. 

“She's out doing whatever it is that she does,” Brandon says. “What are you, her keeper?” 

Zero looks between both of them and grabs another beer. 

“I'm just taking an interest,” Jude says, shrugging nonchalantly. “I am your boss after all.” 

Brandon doesn't have a comeback for that. 

~ 

Brandon is busted for a DUI two days later and Jude hauls Zero into his office. 

“You're supposed to be mentoring this kid.” 

Zero pulls his shoulders back and shrugs on his Devils practise jacket, zipping it up as he says. “I'm not the kid's babysitter. He's responsible for his own behaviour.” 

Jude rolls his eyes. “At this rate, this is going to his last season as a Devil. We can always find another talented twenty year old.” 

Ideally, Zero should agree, but Brandon shouldn't be starting, he shouldn't even be here. The fact that he left college a year early, signed with the Devils _and_ played relatively well before his injury says a lot. Most kids would crumble under the pressure. Instead Brandon's defied all odds and come out on top. Something as stupid as a DUI won't undo all of his hard work. 

“Come on, he's a kid and he made a mistake.” 

Jude rolls his eyes. “No, leaving your keys in the front door is a mistake. Getting pulled over while you're three sheets to the wind isn't. His mugshot is all over the internet.” 

Zero shakes his head because obviously Jude doesn't get it. He's not a professional, he's never had to deal with being injured and the fear that comes with it. 

“I got pulled over once,” Zero tells him. “This was during my college days, but it was still a big deal. A win and a loss was the difference between someone drawing a giant dick on my truck. Still, I remember, I got injured and we lost a few games and I let off too much steam at a party. Spent a night in lock up for troubles.” 

Jude's eyes soften at that, but Zero continues on; this isn't about him, it's about making Jude understand that it's hard to be a professional athlete. 

“When you're not playing, you don't have to worry as much about how much you're drinking, partying or _whatever_. Even if you are it comes second to the crippling fear of never playing again. Every minute that I wasn't on court was a reminder of how quickly it can end. So, what Brandon did was fucked up and stupid, but he's going through a lot.” 

Jude exhales quietly and rubs a hand over his forehead. “Fine. We'll probably have to fine him, but I'll leave him in your hands. One more screw up and a serious discussion will be had.” 

Zero raises an eyebrow, but all he says is, 'Got it.” 

~ 

Brandon is unrepentant. 

In fact he's downright petulant. When Zero arrives at his apartment, there are two girls there who definitely aren't his cousin's friends. He's also willing to bet that Brandon hasn't bothered with any non-disclosure agreements, if the trickle of stories about him in the past few days are any indication. 

He takes a seat on a vacant armchair and turns to face Brandon. 

“You mind getting rid of your _friends -_ we need to have a serious talk.” 

Brandon reluctantly sends them away and he glares at Zero when the door slams shut. Zero notes that the crutches have gone and Brandon seems to be moving better. 

“Your boyfriend has already chewed me out, along with Pete, my agent, my mom and I guess you by the time this conversation is over,” Brandon utters, voice sharp with anger. 

“Brandon, you're a good kid and I like you, but when it comes down to it, I'm going to back Jude a hundred percent. Yesterday, he was talking about getting rid of you and I went to bat for you. I'm not going to do that again.” 

It's been niggling away at him ever since Jude got home last night in a less than friendly mood. When Zero decided to take his role of captain seriously, jeopardising what he has with Jude wasn't part of the equation. 

“I miss the rush of playing, the crowd, the energy and that's with me being in someone else’s place,” Brandon confesses quietly. 

Zero takes a seat on the couch next to him. “I've been there. You'll get past it. You just need to believe in yourself and get back to the gym. Don't sit around waiting to get better, make it happen.” 

Brandon is silent for a long moment before he says, “You're right. Thanks Cap.” 

“Alright,” Zero says for the lack of anything better to say. “Now I need to find a way to get out of Jude's bad books.” 

Brandon points backward and says, “Do you want me to lend you one of my assistants?” 

Zero snorts. “What about your fiancée? Is that for real or all part of your image?” 

It's not meant to be a lecture. Just a question. For all he knows, _she_ might not mind too much so long as she gets to reap the rewards of being with a ball player. Stranger things have happened. 

“I don't know,” Brandon says. “It's complicated.” 

Zero eyes him carefully. “I'm sure that it is.” 

~ 

Jude's mood thaws out somewhat when Brandon tweets an apology for his bad behaviour. Jelena swoops in three seconds later and ruins everything when she bursts into Jude's office. 

“This Brandon kid has got to go.” 

Jude looks at Zero and shrugs as if to say _this one's on you._

Zero is happy to oblige. “Look, he's having a hard time dealing with his injury and he's helped us out with our player shortage. A player shortage caused by the failure of the upper hierarchy.” 

  
  


That takes Jude by surprise. “What the--” 

Zero cuts Jude off with a raised hand. “Half of the scouts left along with Oscar, you don't know much about basketball. Both of you have been too busy focusing on damage control to realise that we need to be playing well on court for everything to come to together. You know that I'm right.” 

Jelena folds her arms, “Just because you're captain, it doesn't mean that you're an expert.” 

Zero shrugs. “Never said I was. It's just that this is what every single critic is going to say when the season ends. I'm just giving you a heads up.” 

“Oh, thanks for that,” Jelena says in a tone that's more cold then appreciative. 

There's an awkward lull in which Jelena looks like she wants to throw Zero out before she realises that they're in Jude's office. She huffs petulantly and saunters out, head held high as she spares one glance at Zero. 

“What the hell was that?” Jude says the second that she's out of earshot. “Do you _really_ think that?” 

Zero eyes Jude carefully. “Yes. Brandon's got talent, but he's not the full package. Even if you wanted to give him a chance to grow, you needed to be smart. Let him go to a mid-level team and see if he sinks or swims. You've given him the world and now you have to face the consequences.” 

“Nice of you to mention this now,” Jude says. “Not that it matters. Pete was happy, the other coaches didn't mind and the board certainly didn't say no.” 

Zero rolls his eyes. “Pete is a third rate coach coasting on his success from two decades ago and the board are still fresh from being pulled out of Oscar's ass.” 

Jude shakes his head. “Jelena's right. Being captain doesn't make you an expert. If I was you, I'd tell Brandon to get his act together before she makes good on her threat.” 

“You're the boss, you do it,” Zero says before he leaves. 

~ 

Despite their argument, Zero still meets Jude for a prearranged dinner. The reservations at this particular restaurant are a bitch to get a hold of and Zero's not the kind of person who uses his name to get ahead. At least not more than once. He isn't the classiest guy but that doesn't mean that he's _tacky._

“The house is coming along nicely,” Jude says after things have been quiet for too long. “We should probably start picking out designs and stuff.” 

Zero can't think of anything he wants to do less. 

“Sure, we can do that…” 

There's another uneasy silence and that's all it takes for Zero to begin to wonder if what they have is enough. If it's ever going to go _beyond_ basketball. Yes, they've bonded over their personal issues but since they got together it's been a never ending barrage of _basketball basketball basketball._ He feels like he _knows_ who Jude is but he doesn't know anything about him. His favourite colour, his favourite song. The small things that shouldn't matter but somehow they do. 

Their relationship is one huge conflict of interest and Zero wonders if they're strong enough to get past that. 

Jude's a neat person and stickler for the rules; Zero believes in organised chaos and does things his own way. They might be enamoured by each other now, but in the long run, is this going to work? 

“Well, what's your favourite colour?” Jude asks, snapping Zero out of his reverie. “And don't say leopard print or anything crazy like that.” 

It's a weird coincidence, but the question makes Zero smile nonetheless. “I'm pretty sure that leopard print is _not_ a colour. And it's green.” 

“Mine is blue,” Jude says. “Kinda boring.” 

“But so very you,” Zero jokes, flinching playfully when Jude swats his arm. “I still have my old interior designer’s number if you want it.” 

Jude raises an eyebrow. “No, that's fine. Your house is nice and all but if the paparazzi hadn't gotten hold of my old address, I'd still be in my comfy apartment.” 

Zero places his hands on his chest dramatically. “My master bathroom alone makes my house ten times better than your little shoebox. Don't even front.” 

Jude's face reddens and Zero can't help the smirk that forms on his face. 

Maybe he's worried about nothing. 

~ 

Zero revises that opinion when he and Jude clash over the team's schedule. The team supposedly have to show up a last minute promotional appearance and Pete is pitching a fit. Apparently, it's Zero's job to make the higher ups see reason because he's quote-unquote 'fucking the EVP’. Zero's not proud of the remark he made in return, but it's not like Pete can do anything. 

“Pete actually said that?” Jude asks him. 

Zero waves a hand dismissively. “Look, we need to focus on our game. We can sell whatever it is later.” 

Jude pulls a face. “We really can't. These guys are offering us a lot of money.” 

“Maybe we can do this after the game?” Zero suggests, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. 

Jude sighs. “Good luck getting Jelena to agree to that.” 

“Oh, I can get her to change her mind if I really want to, I'm just here appealing to your better nature because everyone thinks that I have some magical power over you.” 

“That doesn't have anything to do with me.” 

Zero's eyes widen. “Really?” 

It's clear that Jude is angry. His eyes are narrow and his lips are pressed into a thin line, but Zero fails to see how any of this is _his_ fault. He's the one that should be angry. 

“Obviously, this isn't going to work. Maybe you and I need to keep our distance when it comes to team matters. You can deal with Jelena.” 

Zero scoffs. His ex-girlfriend and his current boyfriend. That's a recipe for disaster right there. At this point, the best thing for all of them is for him to go to another team. 

“You know what, how about I deal with neither of you?” 

~ 

Lionel catches up with him after he does a local radio appearance. She's literally leaning on his Mercedes, all dark shades and dark lipstick. If anyone encapsulates the word _trouble_ it's probably Lionel. 

“Lionel, what brings you here?” 

“We both know the answer to that,” she says. “You do something stupid. Jude tells me and I turn up.” 

“Great.” 

Lionel removes her shades and steps forward. “I'm not your biggest fan but it's obvious that you've stepped up as Captain. The Derek sized hole in the team isn't your fault. The fans can see that. On the flip side, Jude's doing well for someone who doesn't have much experience running a team. And believe me, it's not easy.” 

“I'm not saying that it is,” Zude counters, deciding to entertain this conversation against his better nature. “I'm just tired of _basketball_ coming between us all the time.” 

“So, what, you're going to ignore Jude until offseason?” 

Zero hasn't been ignoring Jude, he's just been crashing with some guy he used to go drinking with. They need space and that's okay. It's a good thing, at least he thought it was until Jude left him an angry voicemail telling him not to bother coming back. 

“I'm doing what I need to do to ensure that the team gets as far as it can. What else am I supposed to do?” 

Lionel uses the arm of her glasses to scratch at her temple. “You and I don't see to eye, but I get it. When I was married to Pete, all he cared about was the Devils too.” 

The urge to defend Jude is instant, but Zero's not sure what he would say. They both know that Jude will never give up on the Devils’ without a fight. The team is like a consolation prize for Oscar being a complete and utter failure as a parent. 

“It was different before when he was my agent, or even when he worked for you. Before I was captain and Jelena tripled his workload. Now it feels like everything is about the game. I can't deal with that right now.” 

Lionel scoffs. “Being captain us suddenly more important than what you have with Jude? I don't buy that.” 

Zero bites back his response to that. “He's more important than the game and anything else _but_ I would never expect him to give up on what he's always wanted just because I have a problem with it. Which I don't. I hate how it's making us argue.” 

Lionel shifts awkwardly, thrusting her phone forward before she says, “So, what you're saying is that…” 

Zero narrows his eyes. “Are you _recording_ this?” 

“Look, as much as I adore Jude, the only thing I memorise is my lines. Besides, you know that I'm Team Jude by default.” 

Zero shakes his head and unlocks his car. “Tell Jude that I say hi.” 

~ 

The team does the promotional appearance and Zero has to endure Pete's complaints. He keeps his distance from Jude who's on hand to oversee everything. It's not even a major company as far as Zero can tell, so he hopes the money is as good as Jude claims. 

“This is bullshit,” Pete says in between grinning for the cameras. “Like we need to give the press one more reason to criticise us.” 

Zero hums in response but he doesn't say anything. He just wants to get this over and done with and get to work on the next game. 

“Zero, can we ask you a few questions?” He eyes the reporter warily but he shrugs and nods. What's the worst that can happen? 

“It's been a so-so season for the team but there's still a slim chance of you making the playoffs. Do you think that the team is strong but strong enough to pull it off?” 

“Of course. We might be missing Derek but we're a good unit. We have strong build up play and we've had some things that haven't gone our way, but that's the game. It's never the same. I'm confident that we have what it takes to make it to the playoffs.” 

“Okay, and of course you're in a unique situation in that you're the first _out_ player in the league, you're captain of the team _and_ you're dating the EVP of the team. That's a lot of things going on at once, but you seem to be dealing with it okay. How do you do it?” 

When she lays it down like that, it sounds like a thunderstorm of activity. It feels like he's barely had time to process any of it. Everything has happened so quickly. 

He barely manages to force out a response to the question, pausing for a while before he says, “It's a day to day thing. My main focus is on the team and making sure that we win each game, but Jude and I are figuring out how to deal with the changing dynamics.” 

He thanks her after that and walks away before she can ask anymore probing questions. He's so busy escaping that he doesn't realise that he's walked right into Jude's path until it's too late. 

“Can we talk?” Jude asks, his voice low and gentle. Now's probably not the place or time and Zero says as much. 

“It's not like you've been easy to get a hold of,” Jude says. 

“Maybe you should take the hint. Plus, I seem to recall you saying that I shouldn't come back.” 

Jude grabs his shoulder lightly and leans in. “Gideon, I didn't mean that. I was just upset that you left.” 

Zero shrugs Jude's hand off, glancing around quickly to make sure that they're not being watched too closely. The last thing they need is a gloating TMZ headline about the state of their relationship. 

“You're wrong,” Jude tells him abruptly. “About me. 

Zero adjusts his tie and smiles at a passing server but he doesn't respond. 

“I get it, you're annoyed that I didn't _agree_ with you, but I'd never pick the team over you,” Jude adds, his chest hitching as the colour drains from his face. 

It's not that Zero doesn't believe him - he _wants_ to, it's just that he knows better. He's the living embodiment of saying one thing and doing another. 

“Okay,” he says, in the hopes that Jude will take the hint and either change the subject or get out of his face. 

Jude gives him a long pained look before he breaks eye contact. “Things are obviously not okay. You're not at home, you don't reply to my calls and it's not like there's anyone on the team who would know where you are. So now I'm stuck worrying about _you_ on top of everything else.” 

“As you can see I'm alive and well,” Zero retorts, not wanting to get drawn out into an argument here. They've both been in the PR briefings, both know that they have to project the happy couple blissfully in love shit. 

Jude's shoulders slump. “Whatever. Have it your way. When you're ready to have an adult discussion, you know where to find me.” 

He walks away before Zero can respond and takes what feels like a huge weight with him. 

Zero turns to grab whatever death soda they're promoting and bumps into Kyle, the captain of the Devil Girls. 

She flicks her bright blonde hair and smiles at him. “Trouble in paradise?” 

“Do you make a habit of eavesdropping?” 

Kyle doesn't miss a beat before she says, “Yes. And the word is that you and Jude have spent the past few days apart. I was looking to hear some juicy details, but that argument was about as vanilla as the stockbroker I dated last week.” 

Zero raises an eyebrow. “Dated?” 

He didn't think that word was in her vocabulary. 

Kyle swats at him. “This isn't about me. What's the problem, Jude's working too hard?” 

“The problem is none of your business.” 

“Actually, Romeo, it is my business. How the team does directly affects the girls, so I need to know if the captain is about to blow our chance of making the playoffs.” 

“How about you stick to _dancing_ and you leave the basketball to the team?” 

Kyle regards him carefully, with her lips upturned at the corners. “It's the authority thing, right? At first it was a turn on and now it's just annoying?” 

He hates that she's right. 

“Take it from someone who once married their boss, it either gets worse or better.” 

Zero blinks. “Thank you for your insight.” 

Kyle pokes his shoulder and says, “Ask yourself this. Is it really so bad? Would it be okay if you just turned your back on each other? If the answer is yes, let me know. I have a friend who's upset that she didn't get a chance to hook up with you before you got with Jude.” 

~ 

Zero will deny this until the end of time, but Kyle's question makes him think. He barely has to do consider turning his back on Jude because he knows it's not going to happen. The authority thing _is_ annoying. Zero's entire life has been built on going his own way and not playing by the rules. Now that's clashing with his relationship and how he perceives himself. 

With that in mind, he finally returns back to the house. The lights are off but Jude's still up. Zero finds him in the kitchen, staring at a melting tub of Ben & Jerry's. His hair is ruffled and he's wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants. It's a far cry from the stuffy suits and ties. 

“You don't strike me as the type to get your Bridget Jones on,” Zero says, not wanting to get too deep right away. Jude seems startled by his presence, like he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door. 

“Maybe I just wanted ice cream.” There's a sullen expression on Jude's face and Zero starts to feel a twinge of regret. Up until this moment, he genuinely believed that they needed space. Now he wonders if it would have been better to just work things out. 

“I'm sorry,” Zero says, stepping forward and making his way over to the coffee table. He takes a seat across from Jude, tossing his keys in front of him. “I just needed some space away from this. You've gone from being my agent to my _boss._ At some point we should have addressed that but we didn't.” 

Jude leans back and regards Zero quietly before he says, “So _that's_ what this is about?” 

There's an air of disbelief in his voice, like he thinks that Zero is being unreasonable. 

“I _don't_ take orders well, least of all from the person I'm dating. It's... _weird._ I'm supposed to be the voice of the team not the go-between.” 

It's not Jude's fault, after all, Zero was the one that pursued him even after everything. He knew what the deal was. 

“I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you,” Jude says finally, shaking his head as he looks up. “Even if there was no way to switch the schedule, I was dismissive and that's wrong. The team is one thing, but it's not more important than us. At least not to me.” 

Zero raises an eyebrow. “It's not more important to me either. That's why I'm here, stupid. I was _pissed_ , but I get it. You have a job to do. I have a job to do. But I'd give it up if I thought it was going to come between us.” 

Being on his own over the past few days has led to a lot of soul searching. Zero wonders if all of this a sign. He did fall into the captaincy by luck, and wasn't prepared for what it entails. Maybe it's just not meant to be. 

“I can't let you do that,” Jude insists, “not after everything you've worked for. I'm not angry with you, I just wish there was a way we could do what we need to without it getting all messed up.” 

Zero shrugs because he's all out of ideas. “Guess we'll have to figure it out.” 

~ 

Brandon's back in practise within a few weeks, although, Wicks, the player he replaced, is back from injury so his place on the starting line up isn't guaranteed. Zero watches the two of them going through light drills and he walks over to Pete who's observing the team. 

“What are you going to do about Wicks and Matthews?” he asks. 

Pete scribbles something on his clipboard before he acknowledges Zero. “What do you suggest?” 

Zero shrugs and drops into one of the plastic seats. “Matthews isn't fit to start this week, but neither is Wicks. We might have to start with someone else, until Brandon is fit to start.” 

“They _both_ have the same return date scheduled, and Wicks has seniority,” Pete points out. “When he's fully healed, Brandon goes back to the bench.” 

For some reason, that bothers Zero. Yes, Wicks is more experienced, but the teams good form includes Brandon. At the very least, they should rotate to prevent any further injuries. 

“I don't think that's a good idea, Coach, we have a system in place and Brandon knows it better than Wicks. I say we keep B in until we've made the playoffs.” 

Pete shakes his head. “No. It's not just about who plays better, Zero. You remember how badly you played after your scandal? Let's not pretend that Brandon was lighting up the world in his last few games. He needs to his head sorted out.” 

Zero can't argue with that. Brandon's personal life has been splashed all over the internet and that coupled with his first major injury probably hasn't left him with the best headspace. 

“Maybe you need to help him with that,” he hears himself saying. Pete's never been a great confidant - his talents lie in the tactics - but that doesn't mean he shouldn't at least _try._

Pete laughs in disbelief and rubs at his forehead. “You know, I'm impressed. I didn't think that you'd be taking the captaincy so seriously. Hell, when I took over from Chase, I wasn't half as serious as you are.” 

Zero remembers the blurry mugshot of Pete back when he was busted for DUI. The notoriety, the fame and the attention. It's not like _he_ needs any of that. 

“The entire world look at me and they see the first openly gay or _whatever_ NBA player. I'm followed everywhere, I have to listen to people's unwanted opinions every damn day. All I have left is the ability to do a good job, so damn right I'm taking it seriously.” 

Pete stares at him open-mouthed before he regains composure and nods slowly. 

“It must be difficult, especially with Jude working as EVP,” he says. “If you ever want to talk about it, you know where my office is.” 

Zero snorts and takes that as his cue to leave. 

~ 

Zero's on the court alone when Jude finds him. The ball swishes through the net, bouncing once before he swoops in to catch it. 

“Hey, it's late,” Jude calls out, his voice echoing across the court. “I didn't realise that you were here.” 

They haven't spoken much since Zero came back. Not for lack of trying, but with their schedules, it's difficult. Zero's either on the road or _exhausted_ and there seems to be no end to the number of meetings Jude is required to attend. 

He's not sure how long he's been here focusing on the feel of the ball in his hands. 

“I guess I lost track of time.” 

Jude eyes the hoop curiously before he says, “Best out of 20?” 

Zero's fallen for this before, underestimated Jude based on the fact that he's always so tight-laced. Jude might be all about the business but he's no stranger to basketball. 

“What do I get if I win?” 

Jude grins at him. “You get a ride... _home.”_

Zero raises an eyebrow. _“_ And if you win?” 

“We spend the rest of the evening picking out fabrics.” 

Zero blanches at the mere thought. Luckily for him, he intends to play dirty. He waits until Jude's stripped out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he peels off his practise shirt. 

“Really?” Jude asks him. “Just for that, I'm _not_ going to go easy on you.” 

Zero smiles innocently, but remains silent. He throws the ball to Jude who catches it effortlessly and bounces it once, dribbling past Zero and launching it towards the basket. It hits the backboard and falls through the hoop. 

“I let you have that one,” Zero remarks, “but you ain't seen nothing yet.” 

Jude snorts. “I saw you miss five times when I was watching you in the doorway. You might want to rethink the cockiness.” 

Zero retrieves the ball and Jude gets into position, ready to block the shot. Zero doesn't bother to dribble, he just stretches slightly, flexing some muscle when Jude's eyes linger on his chest and then he shoots. 

The ball falls through the hoop cleanly, landing on the hardwood. It rolls behind the stand just as Jude narrows his eyes. 

“You're not a fair player.” 

Zero chuckles softly, “You didn't say that I had to be.” 

Jude steps closer. “Oh, so now you listen to what I say?” 

“If it'll get me laid _yeah_.” 

Jude pushes him back gently, all warm fingers on heated skin. “You’re incorrigible.” 

He jogs over to retrieve the ball, and Zero wipes a hand across his sweaty brow. He has no idea what that word means but it sounds like something he _could_ be. He decides to take it as a compliment. 

“I'm irresistible too,” he calls, jokingly running his hand through his bleach blonde hair like he's some sort of swimwear model. 

Jude laughs as he's approaching Zero. “You're an _idiot_.” 

Zero tilts his head in contemplation. “I'm an incorrigible, irresistible idiot. It sort of has a ring to to it.” 

“There's still time to salvage your book deal,” Jude says. “That would be a catchy title.” 

Zero's laughter comes out gentler than intended and suddenly, basketball is the furthest thing from his mind. 

“C’mere….” 

This is the first time since all of this began that they've been able to let loose and just _be_ with each other. The irony of it happening here isn't lost on Zero. 

“What is it?” Jude practically whispers when their faces are within touching distance. 

“Just wanted to do this…” Zero leans forward and closes the space between them. Jude's face flushes, the way it always does when he feels like he's being scrutinized too closely. It's like there's this part of him that doesn't realise how damn _hot_ he is in Zero's eyes which only makes him even more appealing (that or Zero's just hopelessly gone for Jude). 

The kiss is slow, even though he can feel Jude's heart racing due to their now aborted one on one. Jude's lips taste like a mixture of mint and coffee and the spicy scent of his cologne has Zero burrowing in closer. 

Jude pulls away just as Zero gets a hand on his already loosened tie. 

He laughs breathlessly when Zero tries to chase him, but he leans back without detangling himself. “As much as I'd _love_ to continue this, we better not.” 

“Anyone ever tell you that you're a stickler for the rules?” Zero pouts, although, he knows that Jude's right. They separate from each other slowly. 

“One of the first things Jelena did was upgrade our security system,” Jude says, “and let's just say that she reviews it regularly. Getting shot has made her even more suspicious than she was before.” 

Zero reaches down to grab his discarded shirt and he pulls it on over his head. “In that case, I believe that you promised me a ride home if I won.” 

Before Jude can say anything, he grabs the ball and throws it towards the net. The ball curves in the air before it dips sweetly and sails through the hoop. 

“That doesn't count,” Jude says instantly. 

Zero grins at him. “Oh, I'll make it count later. Mark my words.” 

Two twin patches of scarlet blossom on Jude's gave and Zero bites down his laughter. 

“I love you,” he adds, almost like an afterthought even though he'd never be so flippant when it came to this. 

Jude smiles softly, his voice barely a whisper when he says, “I love you too.” 

~ 

Zero wakes up to Jude's arms wrapped around him and if he didn't have early practice for the game, he'd just stay here. However, the game in two days could make or break their season. Either they lose and deal with the talk that comes with it, or they win and Zero goes into his first playoffs as _Captain._ It's a big deal. 

Jude shifts behind him and Zero pulls away gently, turning his body so that he's face to face with him. 

“Hi,” he says quietly. 

Jude smiles, but he doesn't say anything. Zero watches him closely for a minute before he deduces that something has Jude's mind going at a million miles per hour. 

“What's wrong?” 

Jude's body tenses right before he tries to brush off Zero's concerns. 

“I just...I wish that you had someone in your corner. I have my mom and Lionel but you don't have anyone and it bothers me.” 

Zero wants to say something reassuring but he can think is that he doesn't need anyone else. 

He's fine with what he has. 

“I'm fine, Jude,” he says. “All is good. 

Jude eyes him carefully, “I don't want you to have to run away every time we disagree. You need someone to confide in.” 

“I'll pop into Build A BFF tomorrow,” Zero retorts dryly. “I don't need anyone to hold my hand, Jude.” 

They've had this conversation more times than Zero can count, and he's still happy with the way things are. The less people there are in his life, the less drama there is. 

Jude rolls his eyes. “It's not a criticism, I'm just trying to look out for you. What about Brandon, he seems to like you?’ 

Zero laughs bitterly. “He's just a kid.” 

“One that you're mentoring. Being friends with someone doesn't always mean going out and getting wasted. You can help him figure out the world of pro-basketball, and he can be a sounding board if you ever need one.” 

“We'll see.” 

~ 

There are twenty seconds left on the clock and the game is tied 102-102. The ref blows the whistle and both teams scramble into action. Zero watches on as the Devils game plan flies out of the window, but somehow, the ball lands in his hands. He dribbles past one of New York's centers, outmuscling him when he tries to steal the ball. Without thinking, he takes a dummy shot and passes the ball to Brandon who plays the perfect three-pointer seconds before the whistle signals the end of normal time. 

For a moment, Zero doesn't realise what's happening until the raucous roar of the fans filters in and it hits him. 

Brandon's shot has just sent them through to the playoffs. 

He jogs over to where the rest of the team are celebrating and they swarm around him, offering back slaps and congratulations. Even Pete is there to pull him into a bear hug. Zero takes it all in with that knowledge that he finally feels like he's part of something. Ohio was good, but he'd been part of a well oiled machine. Here, they've had to fight their way to this point. 

“Zero!” It takes him a second, but he spots Jude hovering behind the thrum of people now spilling onto the court. Zero doesn't hesitate to push past them and envelope Jude into a hug. 

They might not win the championships, but they've been through a lot to get to this moment. 

“You did it,” Jude murmurs in his ear. 

“ _We_ did it,” Zero corrects him when he pulls back. 

Jude's eyes light up as he grins and Zero wishes it was just them. The crowd and the players around him are messy spikes poking into their perfect bubble. 

Jude opens his mouth to say something but Jelena appears, dressed in a red halterneck top and a smile that looks like it's powered by superglue. 

“Congratulations, Zero,” she says nonchalantly. “It's been a good season and as much as it pains me to admit it, you've actually been a decent captain.” 

Before he can say anything, the smile fades and Jelena moves onto the rest of the team. 

“I'm surprised that her head didn't explode,” Zero remarks, eliciting a chuckle from Jude. 

Jude shrugs. “She's not _that_ bad...so long as you're on her good side.” 

Zero knows that, but he's not about to start waxing lyrical about his ex-girlfriend in front of his current boyfriend. He's not _that_ clueless. 

Right now, he just wants to enjoy the victory. 

~ 

Brandon joins them for dinner before their first playoff game, along with Lionel and her latest boyfriend who's some up and coming actor who's half her age. 

“How much are his people paying her to give him some cred?” Zero asks Jude when it's just them in his exuberant kitchen (he's starting to think that he should take this interior design thing more seriously). 

Jude swats him playfully. “Be nice.” 

Zero grins mischievously. “I'm always nice, but if he asks me for one more selfie, I'm either going to hit him or charge him a thousand bucks.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

By the time they head back in, Lionel's airhead boyfriend is talking about his role on a movie that Zero's never heard of. 

“It was so cool, I got to work with some guy who was on MacGyver. Not the original show, but one of the reboots.” 

Zero blinks at him after he's taken his seat. The guy is good looking from an aesthetic point of view but he still feels like duct taping his mouth shut. 

“Anyway,” Lionel cuts in awkwardly. “Do you think the Devils stand a chance of winning the... whatever. It's not like I was ever good at this basketball stuff.” 

Zero and Brandon share glance but neither of them say anything. The first rule of the playoffs is that it's bad luck to talk about your chances. It's like Fight Club, but they can bench press and kick ass in a way that Tyler Durden never could. 

“The team will be fine,” Jude answers eventually. “Right now we have to deal with Oscar showing up to the games.” 

Zero looks at Jude sharply. “You're kidding, right?” 

Jude sets his fork down and his shoulders sink. “I wish I was, but the board think that he should be there. He's _still_ a minority owner.” 

Lionel snorts. “He's a fucking waste of space.” 

Zero raises his glass. “I'll drink to that.” 

Brandon clears his throat. “So those stories about Oscar basically stepping out on you and your mom are true?” 

Zero didn't even _know_ that there were stories about Jude out there. Just a lot about him and his past misgivings. Jude, however, seems to take it in his stride. 

He shrugs away the comment. “It's not a big deal.” 

“My dad was a waste of space. He drank a lot, spent all our money and then ran away with a waitress from Tampa. It's a big deal.” 

“My dad became a total asshole after my parents got divorced,” Lionel adds. 

“Didn't know mine, so I guess he's a deadbeat by default,” Zero says. 

There's an awkward silence as Airhead Boyfriend blinks at them. 

“Uh, my dad is great. Sorry.” 

Lionel pats his shoulder sympathetically. “No need to be sorry. Stick around in this industry long enough and you'll find that the people around you change.” 

“Actually, I'm going to go,” Airhead Boyfriend says warily. “I need take a nap.” 

Zero stares at him with raised eyebrows. “It's eight pm.” 

The guy grins and stands up quickly. “Never underestimate the power of a good nap. Trust me.” 

He leaves without so much as a backwards glance and Lionel laughs gently. 

“Easiest fifty grand I've ever made.” 

Jude makes a surprised noise and Zero voices what they're all thinking. 

“You need to ask for more money.” 

Lionel makes a face, lips pursed like she's contemplating the thought. “I think you're right.” 

Brandon leans back in his chair and surveys them briefly. “Y'all are crazy.” 

Jude's mouth upturns at the corner and he flashes his eyes at Zero fleetingly. “You say that like it's a bad thing.” 

Brandon shakes his head but he's smiling. “It's okay. And hey, thanks for letting me hang here. My ex is still at the house and it's awkward.” 

It's been a few weeks since Brandon officially broke up with his fiancée, and the media hasn't been kind. Luckily for Zero, he's experienced in this kind of thing and he's been helping Brandon through it. 

“No problem, man, you can come over whenever you want,” Zero tells him. “Our door is always open, right, Jude?” 

Jude nods. “Sure. I'll even pretend that I don't see you breaking your curfew or alcohol limit.” 

Zero nudges Jude gently and turns back to Brandon. “He says the sweetest things.” 

Lionel rolls her eyes. “Guess it's time to go. Give it half an hour and these two will be dry humping on the couch.” 

Brandon's eyes become so wide that Zero can't help laughing. 

It's kind of strange to be hanging with a teammate, but at the same time, it's _nice._

He decides to just leave it at that. 

~ 

By some miracle, the Devils manage to make it to the finals. At that point, Zero doesn't even care if they win, he's just grateful that they managed to scrape through so many wins. _Especially_ because Jude gets handsy whenever they win. 

It's the evening after they beat Boston to make it through to finals. He's tracing the moles on Jude's back with his index finger and thinking about their life together. They're at his house, but Zero wishes they were at _their_ house. 

“I think we should paint our walls blue. Like it was at your apartment.” 

“Hmm.” Jude is all sleep ruffled and adorable when he rolls over and Zero can't help pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“The house. I think we should have powder blue walls, in at least _one_ room.” 

It takes Jude a second to wake up properly, long enough for Zero to determine that he feels like an idiot for being sentimental over a _colour._

“Powder blue,” Jude echoes with a wry smile. “Did you _actually_ look through the colour pallette I left for you?” 

Zero rolls his eyes, but it's with embarrassment more than anything. He still doesn't care what the house looks like so long as they're in it together, but if it's important to Jude, he can look at colours. 

“You wanted me to be more involved. This is what it looks like.” 

“What happened to getting an interior designer?” 

Jude's never going to let him live that down, but he should know Zero well enough to know that he's going to lose his patience at some point. Having someone to put their ideas into action just makes sense. That's the whole point of being wealthy. 

“We're still getting one,” he informs Jude, “but I think I can pick out some stuff with you. I used to watch a lot of Martha Stewart when I was younger.” 

Jude shifts and props himself up on his elbow. “That's a scary thought.” 

Zero waggles his eyebrow. “How about I replace it with some better ones?” 

They don't talk about the house again for the rest of the night. 

~ 

It's game night and adrenaline is pumping through the Devils Arena. Pete's talk is running through Zero's mind when he pulls the team jersey over his head. He's supposed to say a few words before they go out, but it's not going to be much. He's always taken a win or lose approach to games, never been one to dwell on wins _or_ losses. 

It's easy to throw that out of the window now that he's _Captain_ but he doesn't. 

“Alright, guys, listen up,” Zero calls out, raising his voice so that he can be heard over the booming music of the cheerleaders dance routine. “Forget about winning or losing, just go out there and play your best. This game doesn't _define_ us, it's just a part of our journey. Just remember that.” 

“Yeah!” Murphy yells emphatically. Zero doubts that he's even listening, but every team needs a hype man. “Devils’ Nation, rise up!” 

The dressing room erupts into loud cheers before they start to file out. 

Zero hangs back and takes a deep breath and tries to center himself. They're on Game 6 of the Finals. Cleveland won the first three and were expected to win the fourth until Zero played the game of his life and scored his highest points total all season. The fifth game was almost perfect; Lebron had no answer for the Devils’ rejuvenated spirit. 

Unfortunately, the cruel nature of the game means that it could all be over in a few hours. 

“Zero.” 

He looks up to find Jude standing in the doorway, his arm propping the door open. 

“You okay?” 

Zero takes his time before he answers, a slow nod followed by him saying, “Yeah. It's just kind of surreal. My first season as Captain and we made it to Game 6 of the finals. Even though I've played in finals before and won two rings, it feels _different._ ” 

Jude steps in and lets the door shut. “That's because you've stepped up this season. You're focused and driven and you deserve this. I, for one, am proud of you.” 

“You might not be saying that at the end of the night,” Zero says, even though he should be remaining positive. 

Luckily for him, he's not one of those weird superstitious guys who won't even utter the word _loss._

Jude's eyes soften, “Win or lose, you'll always be a winner to me.” 

The urge to make a wisecrack about the sappy comment dies when his laughter comes out as a soft flutter. 

“I love you,” he says, because now seems a good a time as any. 

Jude’s eyes are bright when he smiles on response. ”I love you too.” 

“See you after the game?” 

“You can count on it.” 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
